hiccup is hurting
by lolstercraft
Summary: hiccup is trying to get over the death of his father
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning** **\- I do not own or make any claim to own how to train your dragon and intend no copyright infringement.**

.

Chapter 1 **pain**

 **Astrid pov**

I was shifting around in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't take my mind off of Hiccup. I decided to get up when no sleep came to me. I slowly walked down the stairs so I didn't wake up my parents. I grabbed a fish on the way out to give to my dragon stormfly. As I stepped outside I went to the stable to give stormfly some fish, she was asleep so I left it next to her. I decided that a walk around the village might help me sleep, so I set off and passed hiccups house. Valka had gone away to take care of something so he was alone. I started to walk away when I heard a scream from inside the house. I ran to the doors and opened them without knocking and ran upstairs.

 **Hiccup pov**

I had just woken from a nightmare and was crying and sweating. I heard the door swing open and the sound of familiar footsteps coming up the stairs, it was Astrid. I wiped my face and tried to stop crying as I didn't want her to see how weak I am. I heard her voice outside my door.

A: "Hiccup are you alright"

When I gave no answer she opened the door and gasped to see me crying. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I was about to say that she could leave and that I was fine when she wrapped her arms around me and started to comfort me.

A:"Hiccup what's wrong"

H:"A…Astrid I'm f…fine"

A:"no you aren't Hiccup, just tell me what's wrong"

H:"I h…had a nightmare a…about my…"

I started sobbing fiercely before I could finish me sentence. With each sob my body shook rougly.

 **Astrid pov**

I hated seeing him like this. He was openly crying now and I hugged him tighter. He put his head onto my shoulder and I could feel the wetness but I didn't care.

A:"where you having a nightmare about your dad?"

H:"Y-yes"

I started to wish that Valka was here, she would know what to do. On a last ditch effort I started to sing. After a couple of minutes he fell asleep on my shoulder so I gently moved so I was lying down and soon fell asleep in his warmth.

.

 **so how was it guys. I hope it was good. Please leave a review and suggest where this will go!**


	2. the blame

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 2 the blame/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Astrid's pov/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Astrid woke up to the sound of loud banging downstairs. She looked to her side and saw that hiccup wasn't there. She got up slowly and creeped down the stairs to find hiccup on the floor bleeding and Valka standing over him with a sword above her head ready to strike. Astrid froze and let out a yelp. Then all three of them froze as the door was opened by gobber who greeted cheerily not having realized what was happening yet. Once he realized what Valka intended to do he grabbed her and dragged her out the house. Astrid rushed over to hiccup and examined his wounds, she realized he would survive as they weren't bad at all. She helped him to stand and took him to the kitchen to wrap his wounds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was so busy that she hadn't noticed that tears were flowing down hiccups face until he let out a mangled sob./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hiccup what's wrong?" Astrid asked in a soft and soothing voice. Hiccup just kept his head down. Astrid reached under hiccup's chin and lifted his head up. She gave him a tender kiss and asked again. "Mom *sob* blames me for *sob* my dad's death." Astrid's expression was murderous, until she noticed that hiccup was crying harder. She comforted him until he fell asleep in her arms then she got up slowly positioning hiccup on the floor comfortably, she walked over to gobber and asked where hiccups mother was. Gobber flinched back at her emotionless tone and led her to hiccups mother/p 


End file.
